Witchcraft: Seventh Child, Seventh Generation, GMW
by ElizabethBlack-7
Summary: Full Title: The Seventh Child, the First Girl in Seven Generations; Ginevra Molly Weasley. The birth of our favorite female redhead, third in MelodyBelle's Witchcraft series. Join the Weasley's as they take a n abbreviated trip to the birth of their favorite sister/daughter/niece!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot and the OC's.**

**A/N: This one's about Ginny! Since 7 is supposed to be an extremely powerful magical number I figured I would try to incorporate that into this story.**

**Also, since Bill is the eldest he gets a wand to help keep his siblings in check and to me, besides Percy, seems to be the most driven academically; I've put him in muggle primary school in the village**

**Also, this is just the birth, not a sad sob story so it's fairly shorter than the other two, sorry!**

Witchcraft: The Seventh Child, the First Girl in Seven Generations; Ginevra Molly Weasley

January 3, 1981; Ottery St. Catchpole, England; 11:30am

Molly Weasley was not having a good day. It started with her youngest, Ronald, her waking up at 4:30 in the morning for a diaper change. Normally, she would have been able to go back to sleep but something kept her from sleep. No matter what, she couldn't get comfortable and by 7am she had given up and trudged downstairs to make breakfast for her six sons and her husband.

Her mood grew increasingly worse as Charlie; her second son stole her eldest child, Bill's wand (Grandpa Weasley's old wand) and started to change the chickens into Gryffindor Colors. It had taken Bill, Arthur and Percy and hour to get Charlie to give Bill back his wand while Molly took care of a crying Ronald and the Twins who had decided it would be fun to run around her legs as she walked. This all happened before 9am and even then, Arthur was still late to work.

She had just gotten Ron and the Twins down for a nap, much to the twins' protesting that they were too old for naps, when she was suddenly violently sick. Cursing her bad luck, she asked Bill, who was trying to finish his math homework before going back to school in the village, and Charlie to help take care of their brothers while she had a nap herself. Molly slept all day, not realizing the house was in total discord as she napped for seven hours.

Arthur Weasley stepped through the Floo into the living room to find toilet paper and other bathroom items being flung about by the twins, Bill (who was covered in what looked like mash potatoes from last night) and Percy arguing over how to change Ron's diaper and who would be the one to do it and Charlie in the corner (also covered in food from last night), surrounded by his toy dragons and drawings of dragons as he laughed and told them all the crazy happenings of the day.

"BOYS!" Arthur shouted over the noise. They stopped what they were doing and turned to face their father, except for Ronald who continued to whine and cry about his dirty diaper but didn't have any words to say so. Arthur quickly rushed over to his youngest and changed him before interrogating each child about their day and where their mother was.

"Mummy threw up!" The twins chanted as they raced around the room and Percy and Charlie had to catch them and hold them down to get them to stop talking. Arthur shook his head before turning to Bill.

"Mom got sick after you left, maybe around 11 this morning, so she put the twins and Ron down for a nap and told Charlie and I we were in charge. Percy was in his room reading until the twins woke up I don't know when but around 1:30 they snuck into Ron's room where they started dangling socks in his face. Percy took Ron and fed him and put him back to bed with a few toys while Charlie and I tried to figure out how to feed the twins. The Kitchen's a mess because the Twins kept throwing food everywhere and we gave up and gave them cookies. So they've been running around like this for while. Ron started to cry again at 4 and since then we've been trying to figure out how to change his diaper."

"Ok, thank you, Bill, but why didn't you wake your mother?"

"Well, it's not like we didn't try dad!" Charlie piped up from his corner.

"Yes, father, we went in to try to wake mother up but she rolled over and said come back later so we followed her instructions to look after the twins and Ron," Percy said in his overly polite tone of voice, adding his own two Knuts to the conversation. Sighing, Arthur waved his wand and righted the room, sending the bathroom supplied back to the bathroom and vanishing some mysterious white powder that was covering the rug.

"Alright, boys, I want you to sick quietly on the couch, Percy, hold Ron please, I'm going to wake your mother." And just to make sure they stayed there, Arthur cast a sticking charm on the twins to stick them to the couch. Heading upstairs to the second floor and their private room and bath, Arthur entered to a sleeping Molly. The bathroom had a slightly smell to it that told him the twins had been right about Molly being sick. Deciding to let her sleep for a little, Arthur went back downstairs and told the boys the plan for the night.

"Bill, you head back to school in two days so I want you, after dinner, to go to your room and finish your homework. Charlie, after dinner, please go to your room and play with your dragons. Percy, after dinner, go to your room and read. Twins, after dinner its bedtime, no buts! You've been naughty all day so you will have no extra play time tonight. Now, I want Bill to help me in the kitchen so we can get dinner done faster and I want the lot of you to stay here and be quiet. When dinner is ready, I would like Bill and Charlie to escort the twins to the seats and make sure they stay there. Percy, please but Ron in his high chair while I wake your mother. We will have a quiet dinner, no exceptions. Now, lets get to work, Bill!"

"Dad, why am I the only one helping you in the kitchen?"

"Because for this half hour and this half hour only I give you permission to use magic to help cook dinner with me. I'll trust you remember the spells mum uses." Bill nodded eagerly as the pair got to work.

After dinner, in which Molly ate like a zombie and promptly regurgitated her food in the master bathroom, Arthur said he'd use his vacation days and take the rest of the week off to look after her.

January 10, 1981; Ottery St. Catchpole; 10:00pm

Molly had just finished getting Charlie to bed when he stomach started to hurt. Gasping in pain, Arthur quickly was by her side, waking up Bill to inform him of what was happening so he could watch his siblings and Flooing with Molly to Saint Mungo's. Once there, one of the Healers on call took Molly right away, fearful of what could be happening. Several tests later, and a steaming pink potion, the healer returned with good news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm Healer Mary Branstone, I don't know if we were properly introduced when I took you. My specialty is lies in Pregnancy and Delivery as well as early childhood. I was so worried because what you had described sounded like a spontaneous abortion, or a miscarriage, and I wanted to make sure I was right and save your child.

"So, it's my pleasure to inform you that you will be expecting a child in about eight months! Congratulations! Unfortunately you will have to take it easy from now on as you are in a high-risk pregnancy. I do not want you chasing after your children, experiencing too much stress, or missing sleep. I am also proscribing a potion I want you to take every morning for the next month; you can pick it up at our Apothecary when we're done, to help stabilize the fetus. I want you to come back and see your regular Healer next month and every month after that until after you've given birth. Congratulations once again and remember to take it easy!" And with that, Healer Branstone handed Arthur a slip of parchment and existed out the door.

"A baby! Oh, Arthur, isn't that exciting! Another baby! I can't wait for him to be born!" Molly exclaimed.

"What if it's a girl this time, Mollywobbles," Arthur responded with a huge grin on his face. The question had become a steeple for them whenever they found out they were expecting after they had Bill. Molly smiled and lightly slapped Arthur's shoulder before he helped her out of the bed and back down towards the Apothecary and the Floo.

When they got home, well after midnight, they found all of their kids, even Ron, awake and waiting on the sofa for them, worry evident. Molly and Arthur smiled at each other before sitting down at their level and making the announcement that out all of them in a good mood,

"Kids, you'll have a new brother or sister by the end of summer!"

May 8, 1981; Ottery St. Catchpole; 3:00pm

Molly had been crying for three days and no one knew how to get her to stop, not even Arthur. A typical conversation went something like this:

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Percy asked.

"Mummy's crying because-" and before crying and blubbering incoherently.

Now, Aunt Muriel was over and holding Molly as she held her pregnant stomach and cried.

"Aunt Muriel, why? She didn't even get to find out I was having another baby." And then Arthur knew, Ginevra Marianne Prewett was dead, at age 73. Muriel, her spinster sister, would be alone in the Prewett ancestral home but had come to delivery what Ginevra had left Molly and they boys in her will. Arthur pulled Molly into a hug for explaining to the boys what was going on and, to the younger boys, what death was.

Later that, night, when they were in bed, Molly turned to Arthur to discuss their favorite topic, baby names.

"I know we decided that we liked Septimus, Mark, Benjy, Edgar, Brian and Nicolas but I'd like to add a name beginning with G to the list. I think I'd like to the names Gilber, Giles and Gino."

"I think those are wonderful names, Mollywobbles."

August 11, 1981; Ottery St. Catchpole; 5:30pm

Molly's pregnancy had been very calm since her trip to Saint Mungo's back in January. Bill and Percy had taken over as supreme rule enforcers against the Twins while Charlie spent most of his time making sure the Twins didn't prank Ron, who could barely speak for his defense. At the moment, the kids were all playing outside, soaking up the remaining summer sun and Molly was just about to start dinner when she felt the tell tale signs of contractions. Quickly calling the kids in, Molly rushed to Arthur's side and informed him of what was happening. Arthur placed Bill in charge until he came back to help them Floo to the hospital. As this was their sixth trip to the hospital, they were only slightly calmer than the average couple having a baby.

They had found out back in January that their old Healer, Healer Michelson, had retired after delivering Ron so they quickly got in contact with Healer Branstone for this baby. They had also elected not to know the sex, assuming it was another boy.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, are we ready to have this baby?" The two nodded and Arthur quickly left his wife to the healer, who said they were still a few hours away from delivery, to go get the children and Aunt Muriel, who had been a steeple in their family dynamic since the death of Ginevra Prewett.

Several hours later, a baby's cries filled the delivery room and everyone outside waited in baited breath to meet the next Weasley.

"I hope they don't name him Gilbert," Aunt Muriel said in her snobbish tone of voice to the children, "He'll be horrendously made fun of and well never be taken seriously."

"Congratulation, Weasleys!" Healer Branstone exclaimed, "It's a girl!"

"What!" exclaimed Molly and Arthur at the same time, in shock at what this would mean.

"A girl, you would think that was the end of the world for you…" Healer Branstone trailed off, handing the baby to Molly.

"No," Arthur responded, gaining his voice back first, "It's just there hasn't been a girl born to the Weasley family in seven generations."

"Well, she's one powerful baby alright, seventh child and first girl in seven generations. Seven is a powerful magical number. I hope you are both so proud though; she's a beautiful baby. Now, lets finish filling out this birth certificate! All I need now is the name."

"Ginevra," Molly finally found her voice, as she stared down at her beautiful baby girl.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Arthur finished, smiling down at his wife.

"There, all done," Healer Branstone exclaimed with a flourish of her quill, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, born to Arthur Arcturus Weasley and Molly Belvina Weasley, nee Prewett, born at 8:01 pm weighing 2.8 kilograms (just over 6 lbs)."

Arthur quickly scooped up the pink wrapped baby before exiting the room to let Molly rest. He gathered the family around and introduced the new baby to everyone.

"Boys, Aunt Muriel, I'd like for you to meet Ginevra Molly Weasley, your new sister." They boys cheered quietly while Aunt Muriel looked down with tears in her eyes.

Taking baby Ginevra, Aunt Muriel whispered, "She looks just like my sister. She will be a powerful baby. I'm so proud of you and Molly." She kissed the babied forehead and left, taking the boys back to the Burrow so they could be put to bed. No one would ever speak of that moment afterwards, and anyone who ever tried to mention it to Aunt Muriel, who had a reputation to protect, would be glared at most fiercely.

When Arthur reentered the delivery room, Molly was asleep so Arthur quickly put his darling daughter into the bassinet by the bed after kissing her forehead. "Welcome to the world, my darling daughter, my baby, Ginny."


End file.
